


Two of Us

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hat eine besondere Überraschung für dich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640113) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Tom, wohin bringst du mich?“ kichertest du, während Tom fuhr. Er hatte dir eine Augenbinde aus Seide über deine Augen gebunden um dich vom gucken abzuhalten. Du konntest nicht sehen, wie er lächelte, aber du wusstest einfach, dass er es tat.

„Wir werden bald da sein, meine Liebe.“ sagte er, streckte seinen Arm auf, und berüherte dein Knie. „Entspann dich einfach.“ Du entspanntest sich auf dem komfortablen Sitz des Jaguars, den er für diese Kampagne vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erhalten hatte. Als er mit dem geschmeidigen, schwarzen Auto nach Hause gekommen war, hattest du ihn noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen. Es war sein erstes so kostbares Auto gewesen und er nahm dich zu einer Spritztour darin mit.

„Gut.“du seufztest. Du hattest mit Tom deine Heimatstadt besucht, deine Familie getroffen und all sowas. Du hattest ihm von deiner Heimatstadt erzählt und von dem Haus, in dem du aufgewachsen warst. Du hattest ihm erzählt, wie sehr du es vermisstest, wie viele wundervolle Erinnerungen es enthielt. Aber als du und deine Geschwister groß und ausgezogen wart, überall auf dem Globus verstreut, hatten eure Eltern die Vier-Schlafzimmer-Wohnung gegen ein Ein-Schlafzimmer-Apartment auf der anderen Seite der Stadt eingetauscht. Jetzt erschuf jemand anderes dort seine Erinnerungen.

„Wir sind da.“ sagte Tom. „Warte einfach hier. Ich werde rumkommen.“ Du hörtest wie die Tür auf seiner Seite sich öffnete und dann schloss und sich bald auch die Tür auf deiner Seite öffnete. Du schafftest es, deinen eigenen Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen, aber Tom nahm deine Hand und leitete dich sanft aus dem Auto hinaus. „Bereit?“ fragte er, nachdem ihr einige Schritte gelaufen ward.

„Natürlich bin ich das.“ du kichertest. Er ließ die Emeraldgrüne Augenbinde von deinen Augen fallen. Du blinzeltest einige Male und schnapptest dann nach Luft, eine Hand hebend, um deinen Mund zu bedecken. „Tom … woher hast du sogar gewusst, wo es steht?“ fragtest du.

„Dein Dad hat mich hier raus gefahren, während du und deine Mom einkaufen ward.“ sagte Tom. Er öffnete das aus Eisen gegossene Tor für dich, und ließ dich vor ihm laufen.. Die Vordertür war nicht verschlossen als du dort ankamst. „Geh rein.“ lachte er. Du schobst die Tür auf. Das Haus war schön dekoriert. Brandneue Möbel und alles. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass werimmer hier lebt es mögen würde, wenn wir hier sind.“ sagtest du. Tom lächelte nur.

„Ich bin sicher, es interessiert sie nicht.“ sagte Tom. „Komm her, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“ Er brachte dich hinüber zu der Kücheninsel. Es war eine brandneue Arbeitsplatte, aber du erinnertest dich daran, wie du dich darauf niedergelassen hattest, wenn deine Mutter kochte. Jetzt, war dort ein Schlüsselbund, und ein Mietvertrag lag daneben. Auf dem Mietvertrag stand bereits ein NAme. Thomas William Hiddleston.

„Tom … hast du dieses Haus gekauft?“ fragtest du. Er lächelte.

„Hängt davon ab,“ sagte er. „Würdest du gerne mit mir hier leben?“ Deine Augen weiteten sich, und sein Mund klappte auf, bevor du ihn in eine Umarmung zogst.

„Selbstverständlich will ich!“ sagtest du und zogst ihn näher. Er lächelte glücklich. „Aber, was ist mit England? Das ist dein Zuhause.“

„England ist mein Zuhause,“ sagte Tom, hob die glänzenden neuen Hausschlüssel hoch und legte sie dir in die Hände. „Aber das hier ist unser Zuhause.“ Du lächeltest ihn an und griffst dann nach dem Stift neben dem Vertrag. „Warte, bevor du das tust,“ begann Tom, „Muss ich dich noch eine weitere Sache fragen.“

„Und die wäre?“ fragtest du. Tom griff in seine Jackentasche. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und sah zu dir hinauf.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Willst du bitte meine Frau werden?“ fragte er, öffnete dabei die Schachtel. Jetzt schriest du. Du bemerktest nicht einmal, wie der Ring aussah; du warst viel zu sprachlos vor Rührung, um es zu bemerken. Du nicktest, ein lächeln auf deinem Gesicht. Tom lächelte zurück und steckte den Ring an deinen Finger, bevor er schnell aufstand und dich hochhob. Er setzte dich auf die Arbeitsplatte und küsste dich.

„Oh Tom.“ sagtest du, wischtest dir über die Augen und lächeltest. Er strich langsam durch deine Haare.

„Jetzt können wir hier unsere eigenen Erinnerungen sammeln.“ sagte er. „Und wir haben drei Schlafzimmer, in die wir Kinder stecken können.“ Du könntest nicht anders, als zu erröten. Du schlangst deine Arme um seinen Hals und lächeltest.

Dies war das beste Geschenk, dass dir jemals jemand gemacht hatte.


End file.
